There are a number of techniques used for measuring and monitoring parameters in a well bore and for delivering the sensed or measured parameters to the surface. Fiber optic cable and fiber optic sensors are often used in well bores to sense parameters and to deliver the magnitude of the sensed parameters to the surface. The parameters are utilized for a variety of reasons including but not limited to determining where hydrocarbons might exist in a formation or zone intersected by the well bore. Fiber optic cable and/or sensors are delivered into well bores in a number of ways. For example, fiber optic cable will often be strapped to or connected in another way to tubing that is lowered into a well. While this works well in many instances, it is desirable to be able to deliver fiber optic cable and sensors into the well and in particular to the horizontal portion of a well in other manners. The current disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for delivering fiber optic cable and/or sensors into a well and more particularly into a horizontal portion of a well bore.